mis locas historias de los pingüinos de madagascar
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: estas son un conjunto de mis locas historias que escribo de los pingüino de madagascar
1. Chapter 1 eliminación del miedo parte: A

_**bien amigos aquí les dejo con un conjunto de historias que forma una gran historia, espero que les guste, en fin no se que mas decir, y aqui se los dejo, por favor dejen comentarios, o sino ya saben que pasara, no mas historias XD.**_

_********__ATENCIÓN__**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN**_

* * *

**En la guarida de los pingüinos **

_Los pingüinos se encontraban dormido en su habitad, después de un tremendo día de entrenamiento sin parar, los cuatro pingüinos estaban muy tranquilamente durmiendo y soñando, hasta que el joven cabo comenzó a soñar una pesadilla que lo comenzó a llenar del miedo, este comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro sin despertar y dejar de soñar, hasta que en una de esas sacudidas, cabo cae accidentalmente de su cama al suelo, provocando que este despertara de su pesadilla instantáneamente como si nada hubiera pasado, o eso le hubiera gustado al pobre pingüino asustado, ya que la pesadilla un la recordaba como si hubiera visto una terriblemente aterradora película de terror, y las voces tanto las imágenes de ese sueño no dejaban su mente por más que lo intentaba, aun esos traumáticos recuerdos seguían en su cabeza sin irse_

_**Kowalski: (voz) Cuando nos desharemos de cabo**_

_**Skipper: (voz) pronto Kowalski, pronto…**_

_**Kowalski: (voz) miren mi Nuevo aparato **_

_**Cabo: (voz) y que hace…**_

_**Skipper: (voz) encuentren a cabo**_

_**Rico: (voz) NO TE PODRAS ESCAPAR (RISA MACABRA) **_

_**Cabo: (voz) no quiero hacerles daño, PERO NO ME DEJAN OPCION…**_

_**Skipper: no puedes cavar de tu destino cabo, se termino, ES TU FIN…**_

_**Kowalski: (voz) quien es Lemuel…**_

_**Todos: (voz) hasta nunca cabo… **_

_**Cabo: (voz) NO, NO, ESTO DEBE SER UNA PESADILLA, NO…**_

_**Mort: (voz) todo vine y todo se va, y así fue el final del joven cabo…**_

_Hasta que finalmente el joven pingüino no pudo soportarlo más, y de su pico soltó un fuerte grito que provoco que los demás pingüinos se despertaran bruscamente de su sueño, que hasta Kowalski y rico se dieron fuerte en su cabeza al chocar con el concreto que había arriba de sus cabezas, el pingüino líder se bajo de su cama y comenzó a acercarse a su compañero asustado, para hablar con el_

**Skipper: **fue la misma pesadilla verdad cabo

**Cabo:**_** (asustado)**__ lo siento skipper, no era mi intensión despertarlos_

**Skipper: **cabo, es la tercera vez en esta semana, yo creo que necesitas ayuda

**Cabo:** no, de seguro no es nada importante

**Skipper:** pues eso espero, bien, todo el mundo de regreso a la cama

_Entonces los cuatro pingüinos regresaron a su cama para poder dormir un rato más mientras llegaba el próximo amanecer para vivir otro día más _

_**Por la mañana en el mismo lugar **_

_Los pingüinos se encontraban muy despierto por la mañana, a excepción del joven cabo, que parecía un zombie después de que toda la noche no pudo dormir bien y tranquilamente por la terrible pesadilla que siempre lo estaba atormentando casi todas las noches sin parar, por otro lado Kowalski se metió a su laboratorio que skipper había destruido, ya que creía que los inventos de Kowalski solo provocaban problemas _

**Kowalski: **AAAAA…., QUE LE PASO A MI LABORATORIO

_Luego skipper le responde a Kowalski como si nada, al mismo tiempo que se estaba preparando su café, y sujetaba un bate con una aleta_

**Skipper: **lo destruí

**Kowalski:** QUE, pero…, pero…, PORQUE…

**Skipper: **porque tu solo creas inventos que nos causan problemas, o que se vuelven un peligro para el mundo y/o el universo

**Kowalski: **pero…, pero…, pero... aaaa…, no tiene caso_**(voz baja)**__algún día habrá justicia para los genios _

_Después de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron skipper y Kowalski, rico enciende el televisor mientras comía su rico desayuno, entonces aparece el noticiero matutino con chuck charles como el conductor del problema, rico deja el control remoto para ver las noticias que tenía que decir chuck charles_

**Chuck charles:**_** (en la tv)**__ si señores, hoy comienzan las vacaciones _

**Skipper:**_** (con un café) **__mmm…., hoy comienzan las vacaciones__**, **__vaya noticia, ¿Quién se la hubiera imaginado, ¿me pregunto por qué no contrataran a otro? __**(se toma su café) **_

**Cabo**: huy si, vacaciones

**Kowalski:** ¿vacaciones?, mmm… yo ni en cuenta _**(ve su calendario) **_

**Rico:** vacaciones, vacaciones, VACACIONES…

**Skipper**: si son vacaciones y que, por que sean vacaciones no dejaremos de entrenar muy duro, todos los días, verdad muchachos

**Cabo**: tienes razón skipper, pero porque no, ya que son vacaciones, hacemos algo que habitualmente no hacemos

**Skipper**: rico

_De repente rico le da una cachetada a cabo _

**Cabo**: perdón skipper

**Kowalski:** estoy de acuerdo con cabo

_Luego de que los tres pingüinos restantes escucharan las palabras que dijo Kowalski, se quedaron muy confundidos _

**Kowalski:** skipper te reto a que _**(se lo dice en la oreja) **_

**Skipper**: estas demente

**Kowalski:** no tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres

**Skipper:** y si gano, que me darás

**Kowalski:** si ganas, _**(voz baja)**__ que lo dudo mucho_, te daré 10 huachinangos

**Skipper**: estás loco 10 huachinangos

**Kowalski**: si 10 huachinangos, entonces que dices skipper

**Skipper**: bien Kowalski, que sean 10 huachinangos

**Kowalski:** y también si llegara a ganar, dejaras que me vuelva a ser científico, y no volver a destruir mi lindo laboratorio

**Skipper:** NO, eso no, ni lo pienses kowalski

**Kowalski:** está bien, eso no, pero tenía que intentarlo, bueno, nos quedamos con los 10 huachinangos

**Cabo**: y ahora que

**Rico**: ño lo che

**Kowalski:** bien vallamos afuera a ver cómo va a skipper, como me encantan las vacaciones

_Entonces los cuatro pingüinos se salieron de su guarida para llegar al zoológico de central park, que estaba arriba de ellos _

**Afuera del habitad de los lémures **

_Kowalski, rico y cabo se encontraban escondido entre unos arbustos con una máquina para lanzar pelotas de tenis, mientras que skipper dibujaba en el suelo una X de como rojo, cuando de repente el rey de los lémures casualmente logra ver a skipper dibujando la X en el suelo, cuando el lémur vio esto, le entro la curiosidad en su cabeza de saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo el pingüino afuera de su habitad, después de a verlo pensado muy poco, el rey lémur decide ir a ver qué estaba haciendo skipper _

**Julien:** que estás haciendo monja

_El lémur le pregunto al pingüino mientras este se encontraba parado sobre la X como si nada en medio del pasillo que separaba los habitad de ambos animales _

**Skipper:** ¿Quién?, a hola cola anillada, yo solo me encuentro parado sobre esta sospechosa X roja, y me gusta estar aquí, asi que no me vallas a quitar de este lugar y ponerte en mi ubicación actual

**Julien:** NO LE DIGAS AL REY LO QUE TIENE QUE HACER

_Repentinamente julien quita a skipper de la sospechosa X roja donde se encontraba pasado, y el lémur sin a verlo pensado dos veces, se coloca debajo de la X roja donde se encontraba skipper, luego el rey de los lémures ve que el pingüino líder comenzó a sonreír, lo que le provoco mucha confusión _

**Julien:** eeee…, po que estas sonriendo, me estas causando miedo pingüino loco

**Skipper**: DISPAREN MUCHACHOS

**Julien:** QUE, DISPAREN…., COMO NO LO PENSE ANTES, AAAAA…, NO DISPAREN…

**Skipper:** demasiado tarde lémur

_De repente comenzó a caerle sobre julien una lluvia de pelotas de tenis que comenzaron a golpearlo, hasta que el pobre lémur queda muy adolorido y muy confundido en el suelo, mientras que kowlaksi, rico y cabo se alegraban de a verle atinado a su blanco _

**Kowalski:** si le dimos

**Cabo:** no sé por qué skipper dice que apuntamos mal

**Rico:** heyyyyyyya ñañalsiewje

**Skipper:** _**(sonriente)**__ ven les dije que caería, verdad Kowalski, mis 10 huachinangos _

**Kowalski: **_**(enojado)**__ pepepepepero ñeeee mmmmm¡_

_Entonces el confundido y adolorido rey de los lémures se levanta del suelo, vara averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando _

**Julien: **_**(adolorido)**_ _que está pasando exijo una explicación_

**Skipper**: tu explicación es ensilla, le aposte a Kovalsky 10 huachinangos si caías en la trampa y así fue, debo reconocer que tu torpeza me ayudo mucho

**Julián: **_**(adolorido) **__¿así? Pero, pero, pero, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa __**(se va corriendo y llorando)**_ _que_ _le voy a decir a mi madre juliana _

_Luego de la pequeña broma que los pingüinos le hicieron a julien, Kowalski le da los 10 huachinangos que le había apostado a skipper, y después los cuatro pingüinos regresan a su guarida debajo de su habitad en el zoológico de central park _

**En la guarida de los pingüinos **

_Los pingüinos regresaron a su habitad para ver el nuevo invento de Kowalski que había termina, y que había escondido de skipper, lo cual lo saco de tal lugar para que sus demás compañeros pingüinos lo vieran _

**Kowalski: **_**(sonriente)**_ finalmente he terminado

**Skipper**_**: (curioso) **__y que has terminado Kowalski_

**Kowalski:** me alegra que lo preguntes cabo

**Skipper:** pero yo te lo pregunte, Kowalski

**Kowalski**: ¿así?, perdon skipper

**Skipper**: rico

_Rico se acerca a Kowalski para darle una cachetada en la cara_

**Cabo:** como se llama

**Kowalski:** ES LA MAQUIFOBIA

_Entonces todo el mundo con excepción de Kowalski se quedo con caras muy confundidas_

**Kowalski**: sirve para quitar las fobias de los seres vivos

_Entonces todo el mundo con excepción de Kowalski siguieron con caras muy confundidas_

**Kowalski:** aun sigo trabajando en el nombre

**Todos: **AAAAAA..., eso lo explica

**Cabo**: AAAAA…, Kowalski, ¿y quién va a ser el primero en utilizar tu, peligrosa…, tenebrosa, Y asombrosa, maquina?

**Kowalski**: no tengo idea, la maquina aun es algo…

_De repente se le cae algo a la maquina cuando Kowalski estaba hablando_

**Kowalski**: experimental, pero digo que es segura

_Luego de lo que dijo Kowalski sobre su máquina, entran al habitad las tejones becky y stacy _

**Becky**: HOLA PINGÜINOS, ¿QUE ES LO QUE HACES?

**Stacy**: les podemos ayudar, se ve divertido

**Cabo:** AAAAAA..., TEJONES

_Entonces cuando el joven pingüino vio a las dos tejones, ya que él le tenía fobia a los tejones, decide esconderse bajo la mesa, aunque eso no ayudara de mucho_

**Becky:** que le pasa al pequeñín

**Stacy:** aun le sigue teniendo miedo a los tejones

**Skipper:** Me temo que así es, pero eso va a cambiar, bien Kowalski, por primera vez, tu maquina sirve para algo muy útil

**Kowalski:** SI, por fin…, lo logre, sabía que esta máquina seria mi mejor creación

_De repente becky y stacy se quedan viendo la máquina de Kowalski, que se veía muy increíble y asombrosa_

**Becky: **WOW…, esta máquina se ve tan genial

**Stacy**: podemos usarlo, podemos, podemos

**Skipper: **lo siento, pero nadie la usara, A EXCEPCION DE CABO

**Cabo: **QUE, Y ¿YO POR QUE?

**Skipper: **porque tienes una terrible fobia, y te la tenemos que quitar

**Cabo: **QUE…, y lo dice el que le tiene a la inyecciones

**Skipper: **OYE…, al menos eso no perjudica a la unidad, como tu miedo a los tejones

**Kowalski**: vamos cabo, además que es lo que puede pasar

_A la máquina de Kowalski comienza a salir humo y además de que comienza a incendiarse como si nada, y Kowalski decide que a la maquina le paso algo_

**Kowalski: **además de eso

**Rico: **OCMCMOCRWMCMKERMEVV

**Skipper:** cabo, usaras esa máquina y se acabo la discusión

**Cabo:** Pues no lo creo, y si ustedes no quieren cambiar de opción, entonces creo que, no tengo opción _(sale corriendo) _

**Becky: **típico, siempre corren…

**Stacy: **porque siempre todo el mundo lo quiere hacer de la manera difícil

**Skipper: **TODO MUNDO, ATRAPEN A CABO

_Entonces todo el mundo fue tras cabo, mientras que el joven pingüino corriera por su vida por los pasillos del zoológico de central park_

**En los pasillo del zoológico de central park **

_Luego de buscar a cabo, los otros pingüinos finalmente encuentran al pingüino que se les había escapado, y este en cuento los vio, salió corriendo por su vida y los demás decidieron ir tras él, y hasta rico llevaba un RPG en caso de que cabo no se quisiera detener _

**Cabo: **_**(corriendo) **__AAAAA…, AUXILIO…_

**Skipper: **_**(corriendo) **_RICO, TIRA ESE RPG, SOLO QUEREMOS QUE CABO USE LA MAQUINA POSIBLEMENTE PELIGROSA DE KOWALSKI

**Rico: **_**(corriendo)**__AAAA… PO QUE…_

**Kowalski:**_** (corriendo) **__CABITO, no huyas__**, (como demente) **__SOLO QUEREMOS QUE USES MI MAQUINA POTENCIALMENTE LETAL __**(risa malvada)**_

**Skipper: **_**(corriendo) **__kowalski, desde cuando tienes la risa de un villano_

**Kowalski: **_**(corriendo)**__este…, no lo sé skipper…_

**Skipper**_**: (corriendo) **__bien, espero que eso no sea de preocupación _

**Becky: **_**(corriendo)**_vamos hermana, que nos dejan

**Stacy: **_**(corriendo) **__lo siento, pero van muy rápido _

**Skipper: (**_**corriendo) **__VAMOS CABO, DEJA YA DE RESISTIRTE Y ENTREGATE, ASI NOS AHORRARAS MUCHO TIEMPO A TODOS_

**Cabo: **_**(corriendo) **__NO, NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA USARE ESA PELIGROSA MAQUINA_

**Kowalski**_**: (corriendo)**__vaya, la maquina en lugar de quitarle el miedo, jejejeje, hiso que le tuviera miedo, que loco_

_De repente skipper ve que cabo ya no estaba enfrente, entonces el pingüino líder descubre que cabo se les había escapado, y todos dejan de correr_

**Skipper: **no puede ser, cabo escapo

_Entonces cabo mientras intenta escapar de skipper, Kowalski, rico y las tejones becky y stacy, el joven pingüino decide esconderse debajo de una banca del zoológico de central park, y así quizás perder por un tiempo más a skipper, Kowalski, rico, y a las tejones, y después de un corto rato pasa casualmente por allí el rey de los lémures y curioso ve a cabo que estaba debajo de la banca algo asustado_

**Julien: **HOLA, MONJA, como estas tú

**Cabo:** _**(asustado)**_ _AAAA…, julien, me asustaste_

**Julien**: jejejejeje, y que haces monja

**Cabo**: JULIEN, guarda silencio

**Julien**: porque, esto es un juego, porque quiero jugar

**Cabo**: no, no es un juego, esto es de vida o muerte, mis mejores amigos quieren que use una peligrosa maquina, y yo no quiero usarla

**Julien:** así, quien lo diría, de seguro eso te molesta bastante

**Cabo:** así es, yo no entiendo porque quieren que la use, y además si alguen debe usarla, ese es skipper, ósea, ¿Quién le tiene miedo a una inyeccioncita?

**Julien**: de seguro piensan de que tu eres el avechucho mas débil e inexperto del grupo

**Cabo:** estoy seguro que no es por eso

**Julien**: pero no te da curiosidad que es lo que va a pasar ahora

**Cabo**: que quieres decir con eso julien

**Julien**: yo creo que debes darles una lección

**Cabo**: JULIEN…

**Julien:** QUE, se lo merecen

**Cabo**: Yo nunca le aria eso a mis amigos

**Julien:** O eso es lo que querían que creyeras

**Cabo:** ¿así?, porque lo dices julien

**Julien:** recuerda monja, nunca confíes en alguien más que en tus súbditos

**Cabo:** tienes razón julien, UN AMIGO ES SOLO UN ENEMIGO QUE TODAVIA NO HA ATACADO

**Julien**: Bueno, eso también

**Cabo:** Gracias julien, ahora ya sé lo que tengo que hacer

**Julien**: te vas a hacer un sándwich de atún

**Cabo:** no, VOY HACER QUE MIS "AMIGOS", SEPAN QUE YO NO SOY EL ESLABON MAS DEBIL, LE DEMOSTRARE AL TONTO DE SKIPPER, TODO MI PODENCIAL _**(risa malvada) **_

**Julien**: vaya, que mello, con todo y risita malvada, eso me gustado, sobre todo, porque el pingüino mando aprenderá la lección de que nadie debe burlarse de su rey, ósea yo, el rey de los lémures y de todo lo demás

**Cabo**: bueno, nos vemos julien, gracias a ti, ya no voy a correr, y esta vez, voy a atacar con todo

**Julien**: perfecto pingüino, ve por ellos, yo te apoyare desde aquí

_Repentinamente cabo se llena de mucho valor y decide irse de su escondite, para enfrentar sus temores, y cita a skipper y a los demás en el drenaje a cierta hora del día_

**En el drenaje**

_Después de un cierto tiempo, los pingüinos skipper, Kowalski y rico acuden al lugar donde los había llamado cabo, _

**Cabo: **lo siento skipper, pero no me dejan otra opción, tendré que lugar contra ustedes

_De repente los tres pingüinos que después de haber escuchado lo que dijo cabo, comienzan a reírse_

**Skipper: **pan comido, Kowalski, rico, ATAQUEN

**Kowalski y rico: **ENTENDIDO SKIPPER…

**Cabo: **a ver, veamos lo que tienes

_Entonces Kowalski y rico se le acercaron a cabo, y los tres pingüinos comenzaron a verse frente a frente, hasta que rico salta sobre cabo, intentarlo golpearlo en la cabeza desde el aire, cabo se cubre del ataque de rico, pero al mismo tiempo Kowalski aprovecha para atacar a su oponente, cabo esquiva el ataque de Kowalski, de repente rico y Kowalski atacan a cabo por los dos lados, pero el joven pingüino se supo defender y permaneció en su posición a pesar de su mal posicionamiento, ya que estaba rodeado, rico comienza a vomitar y arrojarle granadas a cabo, mientras que este se cubría de las granadas de rico, e inmediatamente comenzó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Kowalski, por su lado, rico intenta golpear a cabo por la espalda, el joven pingüino logro ver las intenciones de rico, y él se logra quitar a tiempo, lo que provoca que rico y Kowalski se den entre sí fuertemente, repentinamente rico y Kowalski deciden atacar a cabo al mismo tiempo, entonces ambos pingüinos se logran coordinar en sus ataques, y así finalmente logran derribar al joven pingüino, dejándolo en el suelo, ambos pingüinos se alegran por a ver logrado vencer a cabo, que parecía imparable en esa batalla, pero su alegría duro poco, ya que repentinamente cabo saca toda la furia que tenía en ese momento, logrando sorprender así a Kowalski y rico, cabo toma un tubo de acero y comenzó a golpear a sus dos contrincantes sin parar todo lo que pudo, hasta que los deja muy heridos en el suelo, ellos tratan de defenderse, pero cabo no los deja, hasta que finalmente Kowalski y rico quedan definitivamente en el suelo sin poder hacer nada, y así dejo algo impresionarlo a skipper, pero no lo suficiente para asustarlo ni un poco _

**Skipper: **pero que, como lograste hacer eso, está bien cabo, si quieres pelea, te la daré

**Cabo: **_**(cansado)**__entonces venga a pelear conmigo maestro _

**Skipper: **bien cabo, ahora descubrirás lo que le paso a manfredi y a Johnson por retarme a una batalla final

**Cabo: **pero que fue lo que le ocurrió realmente a manfredi y a Johnson

**Skipper: **eso te lo voy a decir, A GOLPES

**Cabo: **bueno skipper, no quería esto, pero no me dejas otra salida, tendre que luchar contigo, skipper

**Skipper: **bien cabo, parece que lo que sigue es muy obvio

**Skipper y cabo: **AAAAAA…, YO TE VOY A GANAR…

_Luego skipper y cabo comenzaron a luchar entre si_

**A las afuera de la ciudad de nueva york **

_A las afueras de la ciudad de nueva york, comenzó a caminar por las calles, un misterioso pingüino con una gran bolsa en su espalda que la sujetaba con sus aletas, mientras que caminaba por la gran ciudad_

**Omar: **perfecto, la gran ciudad de nueva york, esto va a ser divertido

_Entonces Omar siguió caminando por la gran ciudad_

**En el habitad de los lémures**

_Las tejones van al habitad de los lémures para verlos _

**Becky: **HOLA, hay lémures aquí

**Stacy: **no los vemos

_De repente aparecen los lémures de la nada_

**Julien: **hola becky, hola stacy, que me cuentan

**Becky: **que Kowalski invento una máquina para que cabo ya no nos tuviera miedo

**Stacy:** pero ahora cabo le tiene más miedo a la maquina, y se volvió loco

**Becky**: entonces cuando stacy y yo fuimos de nuevo al habitad de los pingüinos

**Stacy**: resulto que ya no estaban

**Julien**: genial, y a nosotros que, porque claro, yo no fui el que convenció al pingüino tierno a atacar al pingüino mandón por a verme tendido una trampa y a verse burlado de mi

**Maurice:** mmm…, que fue lo que hiso

**Julien:** FUE IDEA DE MORT

**Mort**: ¿así?, ¿fue mi culpa?

**Maurice:** esto no va a terminar nada bien

**Becky**: pero ahora tenemos asuntos más importante

**Stacy**: DONDE ESTA EL CHOCOLATE

**Becky**: si, llevamos horas buscándolo

**Stacy:** pero no lo encontramos

**Julien:** está en el escondite de Maurice

**Becky y stacy**: ok, gracias julien _**(se van)**_

**Julien:** de acuerdo tejones, nos vemos

**Maurice**: yo no tengo ningún escondite

**Julien**: ¿asi?, entonces porque yo creía que si

**Mort**: debe ser por el…

**Julien:** cállate mort

**Mort:** lo siento

_**Continuara… **_


	2. Chapter 2 eliminación del miedo parte: B

_****__**esta es la segunda y ultima parte de esta historia  
**_

_********__ATENCIÓN__**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN**_

* * *

**En el drenaje **

_La pelea skipper contra cabo acaba de empezar, entonces skipper y cabo comienzan a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero skipper será mejor en combates cuerpo a cuerpo que cabo, por lo que rápidamente cabo se dio cuenta que asi jamás le ganaría a skipper_

**Skipper: **ríndete cabo, no puedes ganarme

**Cabo: **JAMAS,no me voy a dar por vencido, les voy a demostrar que no soy el más débil del equipo

_De repente skipper comienzan a pelear como si cabo fuera todo un archí-enemigo sin ninguna moderación, cabo intenta con todos sus esfuerzos mantenerse al margen de la situación, pero para el joven pingüino le resultaba muy difícil vencer a su ex líder, hasta que finalmente skipper logra vencer a cabo, y dejarlo contra el suelo_

**Skipper: **tuviste suficiente, he…, cabo

**Cabo: **_**(cansado)**_ _venga, maestro…_

**Skipper: **de acuerdo cabo, si lo que quieres es terminar como manfredi y Johnson, _**(serio)**__ pues prepárate para el dolor_

**Cabo: **_**(cansado)**__ no lo creo, te voy a demostrar, todo mi potencial_

**Skipper: **como quieras cabo, es tu final…

_Después los dos pingüinos se volvieron a poner en guardia, y luego de unos segundos ambos pingüinos se lanzaron al ataque, cabo al estar muy lastimado, estaba en seria desventaba además de ser algo inexperto, tenía que enfrentarse al más fuerte del equipo, a skipper, pero sin importarle nada, ambos pingüinos comenzaron a volver a pelear ferozmente, dando lo mejor de sí mismo, hasta que skipper finalmente logra derrotar a cabo por última vez, el joven pingüino se encontraba derrotado en el suelo del drenaje, a pesar de a ver sido derrotado, le dio a skipper una dura batalla, el pingüino líder se encontraba muy agotado por la batalla que tuvo con el joven cabo_

**Skipper**_**: (cansado),**__ vez…, cabo…, te dije que te ganaría…, espero…, que te guste hoboken para vivir, el resto de tu…, vida…_

**Cabo: **_**(Adolorido),**__ no lo creo…, volveré para derrotarte como sea, YA LO VERAS… _

_El joven cabo se lanza al agua del drenaje, tratando de escapar de skipper_

**Kowalski: **skipper, cabo se escapa, ¿quiere que lo persigamos?

**Skipper: **no, ya volverá, _**(serio)**__ siempre vuelven_

_Entonces skipper, Kowalski y rico deciden salir del drenaje, para volver a su guarida en el zoológico de central park _

**Al otro lado del drenaje**

_Cabo había logrado escapar de sus ex compañeros pingüinos, el joven pingüino se encontraba solo y sin nadie que pudiera ayudarle, hasta que después de horas de estar caminando sin rumbo fijo, llego topándose casualmente con un misterioso lémur_

**Cabo: **hola, soy cabo, ¿Quién eres tú?

**Alexander: **se nota que no eres de por aquí

**Cabo: **¿de dónde?, ¿de la alcantarilla?

**Alexander: **exacto…

**Cabo: **pues sí, tienes razón, no soy de por aquí, bueno.., era del zoológico de nueva york

**Alexander: **¿eras?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

**Cabo: **es que, los compañeros que consideraban mis amigos, resultaron ser unos no amigos, solo me estaban utilizaban

**Alexander: **entonces parece que tenemos eso en común

**Cabo: **¿así?, ¿y aquí que te pasó?

**Alexander: **veras, después de que mis sueños fueran brutalmente aniquilados, todos me mandaron al olvido, y aquí me tienes, caminando de un lado para el otro, sin un rumbo fijo

**Cabo**: que triste,¿no te molestaría, si te hago compañía?

**Alexander: **me parece una muy buena idea, siéntate compañero, por cierto, mí llamo, _**(serio)**__ Alexander…_

**En la guarida de los pingüinos **

_Había pasado una semana, y ni alguna señal del joven cabo, los pingüinos cada vez se estaban poniendo más paranoicos, ya que no sabían nada de cabo_

**Skipper: **Kowalski, ¿Cuántos días llevamos?

**Kowalski: **este sería el séptimo, skipper

**Rico: **aburrido…

**Skipper: **no puedo creer que cabo se haya vuelto loco

**Kowalski: **ni yo, este lugar sin cabo, se ha vuelto más tranquilo que de costumbre

**Skipper: **si, no me gusta…

_Repentinamente aparece Marlene, que entra a la guarida de los pingüinos_

**Marlene: **hola muchachos, ahora que les pasa

**Skipper: **nada Marlene, aquí no pasó nada

**Marlene: **si, ya se que cabo estaba perdido

**Skipper: **QUE, esa información era ultra secreta, ¿Quién le dijo?

_Entonces Kowalski y rico se apuntan entre sí con su aleta_

**Skipper: **no lo puedo creer, bueno, si, cabo esta perdido

**Marlene: **no te preocupes skipper, estoy segura que cabo debe estar cercas, no creo que se haya ibo de la ciudad, no tiene a donde ir, ¿verdad?

**Skipper: **tienes razón Marlene, estoy seguro que cabo debe estar en la ciudad, KOWALSKI

**Kowalski: **si, skipper…

**Skipper: **prepárate para una larga búsqueda, ya que no dormiremos, no descansaremos, no comeremos, hasta encontrar a cabo

**Marlene: **bueno, que se diviertan…

_Entonces Marlene sale junto con los pingüinos de la guarida para tratar de encontrar a cabo, pero de repente aparecieron los tejones, junto con los lémures_

**Julien: **HOLA, MONJAS, ¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?

**Maurice: **parece que se acaban de ir

_Luego las tejones ven que el laboratorio de Kowalski estaba abierto_

**Becky: **MIREN TODO EL MUNDO

**Stacy: **EL LABORATORIO DE KOWALSKI, ESTA ABIERTO

**Mort: **SI…, DIVERTIDO

**Maurice: **esperen, no creen que se pueden meter en muchos problemas por jugar con los inventos de Kowalski

**Julien**: hay Maurice, porque siempre estas tan preocupado, que no vez que quiero parecer increíble, frente a las tejones, en veces, me gustaría que no es fueras tan preocupado

**Becky: **esperen un momento, creo que podemos arreglarlo

**Julien: **¿así?, bueno, las escucho

**Stacy: **según Kowalski, creo que dijo que, la máquina de eliminación del miedo, no solo elimina el miedo, también elimina la preocupación, por lo que podríamos hacer que Maurice no nos este, moleste y moleste

**Julien: **me parece bien, que tal Maurice, ¿Por qué no la probamos contigo?

**Maurice: **USTEDES ESTAN DEMENTE, ESA MAQUINA NO HA SIDO PROBADA

**Julien: **hay Maurice, que voy a hacer contigo, rápido lleven a Maurice a la máquina de una buen vez

_Repentinamente Maurice sale corriendo por su vida_

**Becky: **hay no, Maurice se fue corriendo, ¿Por qué siempre corren?

**Julien: **si, es lo mismo que me pregunto, ¿Por qué siempre correrán?

_Luego stacy entra al laboratorio de Kowalski, y después saca la máquina de Kowalski para eliminar el miedo_

**Stacy: **listo, aquí está la maquina eliminadora del miedo

**Becky: **vaya, me pregunto cómo funcionara esta cosa

**Stacy: **pues fácil, solo presionas el botoncito de aquí, y listo

_Enseguida stacy presiona sin pensarlo, el botón con la función de pánico de la máquina de Kowalski, lo que provoca que dispare un rayo que termina dándole a julien_

**Becky: **increíble, si funciona la maquina

**Stacy: **hay no, julien estas bien

**Julien: **si, creo que estoy bien…

_Entonces el lémur ve a las dos tejones en frente de él, lo que le provoco al instante una terrible sensación de miedo y pánico_

**Julien: **AAAAAA…, TEJONES, POR FAVOR NO ME COMAN, COMANCE AL MEJOR AL CHAPARRON…

**Becky:** y ahora a este que le pasa

**Stacy: **creo que presione el botón de pánico, por accidente

_De repente julien sale corriendo por su vida de la guarida de los pingüinos _

**Mort: **y ahora que le pasa a los pies

**Becky: **si, creo que tendremos que ir tras el

**Stacy: **espero que no se meta en muchos problemas

**Becky**_**: **_estoy segura que no le va a pasar nada a julien

_Repentinamente becky presiona el botón de pánico de la maquina eliminador de miedo de Kowalski_

**Becky: **hay no, stacy, te encuentras bien

**Stacy: **NO, COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN, UN RAYO ME ACABA DE DAR, ¿QUIZAS?, QUIZAS…, QUIZAS ME DE CANCER, O ALGO PEOR, MUCHO PEOR, AAAAA…., TENGO LA RESPIRACION RAPIDA, AAAAAA…, MI CORAZON ESTA LITIENDO RAPIDO, AAAAAA…, ME VOY A MORIR…, ME VOY A MORIR, ME VOY A MORIR, VOY A ESCRIBIR UNA CARTA DESPIDIENDOME DE ESTE MUNDO, POR QUE ME VOY A MORIR…

**Becky: **HAY NO, VOLVI A STACY UNA PREOCUPADA

_Luego becky se imagina a stacy y a ella en sus vidas cotidianas, pero con la preocupada de stacy, por lo que se da cuenta que definitivamente ya no sería lo mismo que antes_

**Becky: **no puede ser, tengo que curar a stacy, y pronto

_Entonces stacy rápidamente pone papel encima del botón de eliminación del pánico de la máquina de Kowalski, por lo que al intentar escribir, stacy sin querer presiona el dicho botón y el rayo termina dándole a becky, después ella termina golpeándose contra la pared y luego cae desmayada en el suelo_

**Stacy: **hay no puede ser, no se escribí, un momento, HAY NO ACABO, TERMINE, MATE A BECKY…_, _no lo puedo creer, soy una asesina, ME BUSCARA LA POLICIA, ME ENCERRARAN EN LA CARCEL, Y DE SEGURO QUE ESE LUGAR NO SERA NADA BONITO, NO LO PUEDO CREER, ¿Y AHORA QUE VOY A HACER?

_De repente despierta becky y se levanta del suelo_

**Stacy: **SI…, no mate a becky, TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN

**Becky: **pues sí, que pensabas, porque te preocupas tanto por mí, ya, déjame en paz

_Enseguida aparece mort con un bote de cloro abierto, el pequeño lémur accidentalmente se cae al suelo, terminando desparramando el cloro por todos lados_

**Mort: **perdón…

**Stacy: **HAY NO, ES…, ES…, ES..., CLORO, AAAAAA…, ESO ES UNA SUSTANCIA MUY PELIGROSA, ALTO, QUE NADIE SE MUEVA, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ

**Becky: **¿Por qué?

**Stacy: **ES CLORO, una sustancia muy peligrosa, rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí, no debemos olerlo, no debemos ingerirlo, no debemos tocarlo, AAAAAA…., VAMOS A MORIR

**Becky: **hay solo es cloro, no nos va a pasar nada, ni que fuera tan peligrosa, ya deja de estar de preocupada

_Después stacy sale corriendo por su vida y en eso mientras pasa rosando la puerta del laboratorio de Kowalski, stacy se corta accidentalmente en su pata sin darse cuenta con que, y de su herida comienza a brotar sangre_

**Stacy: **HAY NO, ME ESTA SALIENDO SANGRE, MUCHA SANGRE, VOY A DESANGRAR, ME VOY A DESANGRAR, ME VOY A MORIR…, ME VOY A MORIR…

**Becky: **hay no, aquí vamos de nuevo

**Mort:** ¿Qué le pasa a la tejón?

**Stacy: **ojala lo supiera mort, ojala lo supiera

**En el habitad de los lémures**

_Julien se encontraba déjalo de su trono y sin su corona, entonces Maurice ve al rey lémur debajo de su trono y decide ver que pasa_

**Maurice: **julien, ahora que te pasa

**Julien: **hay Maurice, alguna vez te has fijado que tendremos que morir tarde o temprano, PORQUE TUBE QUE NACER, ahora tengo que morir tarde o temprano, de que sirve hacer algo, de que sirve ser rey, si de todos modos nos vamos a morir, es muy triste, no tiene sentido…, este mundo está lleno de peligros, la triste realidad, es que nacimos para morir…, porque nos pasa eso a nosotros

**Maurice: **vamos julien, no digas eso, vamos, vaya allá y siéntate en tu trono

**Julien: **QUE, ESTAS LOCO, PODRIA CAERME…, GOLPEARME EN LA CABEZA, Y MORIR…

**Maurice: **ya no exagere, que ni está muy alto

**Julien: **hay Maurice, porque no mejor me preparas un smoothies

**Maurice: **está bien…, como quieras julien

_Más tarde regresa Maurice con el smoothies que le había ordenado julien_

**Maurice: **aquí tienes tu smoothies

**Julien: **no tiene veneno, verdad

**Maurice: **claro que no

**Julien: **bien, entonces pruébalo

**Maurice**: hay vamos, no he puesto veneno, ni nada dañino

**Julien: **entonces pruébalo, quiero estar seguro

**Maurice: **bueno está bien, _**(lo prueba) **__ve, esta delicioso_

**Julien: **perfecto, _**(lo bebe todo)**_ este smoothies, sí que está muy rico, gracias Maurice

**Maurice: **de nada julien

**En algún lugar del drenaje**

_Skipper, Kowalski, y rico se encontraban buscando a cabo en el drenaje_

**Kowalski: **_**(cansando)**__vamos skipper, ya hemos buscado por toda la ciudad y el drenaje, es cabo no va a aparecer_

**Skipper: **tiene que aparecer, el sabe todo sobre nosotros, podría contárselo a nuestros enemigos, quien sabe…

**Rico: **COMCOMOM3RVM1MP1CEMPM

**Skipper: **que pasa rico

_Sorpresivamente aparece Alexander enfrente de los tres pingüinos_

**Alexander: **hola pingüinos, parecen que para su mala suerte, se acaban de dar conmigo

**Skipper: **¿Quién eres tú?

**Alexander: **oooo…, perdón, deja me presento como es debido, yo soy Alexander, _**(serio)**__ su perdición _

**Kowalski: **¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**Alexander: **pues verán, es difícil de explicar en verdad, lo que quiero es, VENGARME…

**Rico: **FVJFVMOMOVWMOVWWV

**Alexander: **los he esto vigilando, y sé que ustedes interferirían en mi venganza, así que para tener éxito, debí eliminarlos desde un principio, así que no dejare que arruinen mi plan maestro, otra vez…

**Kowalski: **¿otra vez?, como que otra vez…

_De repente con una fuerte patada manda a volar a Kowalski, dándose fuertemente contra la pared y termina desmayándose, enseguida rico intenta vomitar algún arma para atacar a Alexander, pero este lémur le da un fuerte golpe en su pico y después le da una fuerte parada que deja muy golpeado a rico, luego Alexander toma al pingüino con sus manos y lo arroja junto con Kowalski, dejando a dos pingüinos fuera de combate, solo faltaba skipper_

**Skipper: **vaya, si que tienes estilo, pero prepárate para luchar de verdad

**Alexander: **te estoy esperando, monja…

_Entonces skipper y Alexander comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, y tras de una serie de soltar golpes y patadas, bloquear y esquivar, ambos oponentes estaban muy parejos, tanto que se prolongo la pelea más de la cuenta, hasta que lémur y pingüinos terminan ambos cansado por a ver peleado por mucho tiempo entre sí, los dos no paraban de verse frente a frente, pero fue en ese momento cuando skipper vio frente a sus ojos, al joven cabo _

**Skipper: **_**(cansado) **__que, que significa todo esto…_

**Cabo: **hola skipper, nos volvemos a encontrar

**Alexander: **muy bien joven pupilo, termina lo que comenzaste

**Cabo: **eso hare maestro…

**Skipper: **_**(cansado) **__cabo, que crees que estás haciendo_

**Cabo: **terminando, lo que comencé

**Skipper: **_**(cansado)**_ _para..., de una vez, no quiero hacerte daño_

**Cabo: **no entiendes skipper, eso es al revés

_Repentinamente ambos pingüinos comenzaron a pelear entre sí, con todo su empeño y ganas por ganar, pero claramente se veía que las cosas para skipper no se veía muy prometedor, el pingüino estaba cansado y cabo había mejorado su estilo de lucha, ya a pesar de que skipper quería ganar a toda cosa, se dio cuenta que eso sería prácticamente imposible, el solo estaba ahora por no perder, cabo por su lado tenía todo fríamente calculado y solo estaba jugando con skipper por un lado, entonces cabo termina de atacar a su oponente que termino muy agobiado en el suelo sin casi fuerzas de seguir _

**Alexander: **que estas esperando cabo, aniquílalo

**Cabo: **como quieras Alexander, hasta nunca skipper

**Skipper: **_**(debilitado) **__no es justo…, yo debí de a ver ganado_

**Cabo: **skipper, te dije vencería como sea…

_El joven pingüino prosiguió con golpear muy fuertemente en la cabeza de su adversario sin ningún resentimiento ante lo ocurrido _

**En la guarida de Alexander **

_Skipper, Kowalski y rico se encontraban semiinconscientes bien atados a una soga que colgaba del techo y debajo de ellos había un gran contenedor lleno de un fuerte acido, en eso Alexander se les presento junto con cabo_

**Alexander: **perfecto, mi plan salió como lo planee desde un principio, he convertido a cabo en un guerrero sin miedo a nada, excelente

**Cabo: **y ahora que vamos a hacer maestro

**Alexander: **lo siento cabo, pero para asegurar que mi perfecto plan tenga éxito, yo puedo seguir con mi cuenta, no necesito de nadie para ayudarme, y tengo que eliminarte…

_Entonces Alexander intenta lanzar a cabo a cabo al contenedor lleno del peligroso acido, pero el joven pingüino hace un salto mortal hacia atrás que esquiva el aventón que Alexander estaba a punto de darle_

**Cabo: **Alexander, peor que rayos te pasa

**Alexander: **diantres…, te entrene más de la cuenta, pero aun así, sigo siendo muy superior a ti

**Cabo: **¿Quién eres tú en realidad?

**Alexander: **bien, antes de acabar contigo, quiero que sepas quien lo hiso, mi nombre si es Alexander, pero la verdad, no soy de este tiempo, yo soy un viajero del tiempo

**Cabo: **entonces viniste a cambiar el pasado

**Alexander: **así es, pero esta vez yo voy a ver el que salga victorioso de esta contienda

**Cabo: **no lo creo, te voy a vencer, por mi equipo

**Alexander: **como quieras, será tu final

_Enseguida ambos contrincantes comenzaron a pelear entre sí, pero a los pocos segundos se vio claramente que Alexander será superior a cabo, el joven pingüino se dio cuenta que así con golpes y patadas jamás ganaría, así que se las arregla para que en plena batalla consiguiera algún instrumento con el que pudiera enfrentarse al lémur, cabo consiguió un tubo fuerte de acero, pero a Alexander no le importo lo que cabo consiguió para pelear, el siguió ferozmente con solo tener en la mente ese deseo de ganarle a cabo, ya que sabía que al derrotar a cabo cambiaria el tiempo tan drásticamente que el futuro seguía completamente diferente del que provino originalmente, el tenía que ganar estaba pelea para poder tener éxito finalmente, después de un rato cabo comenzó a sentir el cansancio que a diferencia de Alexander, el aun podía seguir como si nada y con el mismo ritmo de siempre, y con una combinación de golpes y patadas tan fuerte y rápidas como pudo el lémur termino con el pobre de cabo, que yacía en el suelo sin energías para seguir luchando, de repente su oponente le quita su tubo de acero y lo arroja al acido_

**Cabo: **_**(debilitado) **__no lo puedo creer…, perdí…_

**Alexander:** te dije cabo,esta vez yo ganare, con la muerte de los cuatro pingüinos más molestos de nueva york, definitivamente causara una muy radical situación que de seguro me favorecerá en el futuro, y ahora, HASTA NUNCA CABO _(risa malvada)_

_Pero antes de que tan siquiera el lémur pidiera tocar al pingüino, Alexander es detenido por un tejón que también había viajado en el tiempo, se trataba nada más y nada menos, que su rival de toda la vida, Lemuel el tejón _

**Alexander: **porque siempre insistes en molestarme Lemuel

**Lemuel: **no dejare que cambies el futuro, y si quieres lastimarlos, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí

**Alexander: **como quieras, mejor para mí

_Entonces Alexander y Lemuel comienzan a luchar entre sí, mientras luchaban Alexander estaba frustrado ya que Lemuel había llegado para arruinarle el plan, por lo que Alexander luchaba contra Lemuel con toda su ira y furia, Lemuel por su parte seguía luchando con Alexander como si nada pasara, a pesar que Alexander daba sus golpes y patadas más fuerte que de costumbre, luego de un rato, el lémur logra soltar una patada tan rápida que el tejón no la ve venir, termina alejándose de Alexander, Lemuel sabia te tenía que idear un plan para derrotarlo o si no le costaría trabajo vencer al lémur, de repente Alexander intento brutalmente atacar al tejón, pero Lemuel logro a tiempo esquivar apenitas el ataque del lémur, repentinamente se le ocurrió como podría detener a Alexander por el momento, pero era muy arriesgado, aun así sin pensarlo dos veces puso su plan en acción, Lemuel comenzó a subir por las escaleras que subían hasta a la plataforma que se encontraba arriba del contenedor lleno del fuerte y peligroso acido_

**Alexander: **sabes que no puedes detenerme

**Lemuel: **eso es lo que tú crees, pero no es así

**Alexander: **se acabo Lemuel, esta va a ser tu fin

**Lemuel: **como quieras, pero tu vendrás conmigo

Enseguida Lemuel se sujeta de Alexander y luego hace que ambos se arrojaran desde de la plataforma, por lo que los dos terminan cayendo en el acido, cabo por su parte se las ingenia para sacar a su equipo de esa peligrosa situación y más tarde los cuatro se van a casa

**En la guarida de los pingüinos **

_Después de que Kowalski reparara los problemas que le causo su máquina a becky, stacy y julien, cabo le seguía pidiendo disculpas a skipper_

**Cabo: **lo siento skipper, no volverá a pasar

**Skipper**: eso espero…

**Rico: **JNJDWNCDWWDNJWNJO

**Kowalski: **bien, por fin termine el terrible desastre que provoco mi invento

**Skipper: **porque siempre todos tus inventos crean problemas

**Kowalski: **lo siento skipper, no volverá a pasar

**Skipper: **Kowalski, eso es lo que me dices cada vez que un invento tuyo falla, estoy pensando que sería mejor si dejaras de hacer esos peligrosos inventos tuyo

**Kowalski: **pero skipper…

**Skipper: **pero nada, desde ahora tendrás que tener más cuidado con tus inventos, que te estaré vigilando…, así que espero que te estés cuidando la espalda desde ahora

**En la entrada del zoológico de central park**

_Aparece Omar con sus maletas en las aletas_

**Omar: **_**(cansado) **__por fin, después de una larga y agotadora semana, finalmente logre llegar al zoológico de central park, muy bien, prepárate nueva york, que Omar, el nuevo pingüino del zoológico de central park, HA LLEGADO…._

_**fin, por ahora...**  
_


End file.
